1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impurity doping apparatus for fabricating a liquid crystal display which simplifies processes for heating a substrate and doping it with impurities such as when a glass substrate is pre-heated to a predetermined temperature and the pre-heated substrate is doped with impurities.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a first embodiment of an impurity doping apparatus according to a related art, FIG. 2 is a second embodiment of an impurity doping apparatus according to a related art, and FIG. 3 is a third embodiment of an impurity doping apparatus according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the first embodiment I is comprised of a heating chamber 10 for heating a substrate 16-1 to a predetermined temperature, a process chamber 12 for doping a pre-heated substrate 16-2 with impurity ions, and a cooling chamber 19 for cooling down a substrate 16-3 having been doped with impurity ions.
A heating means 15 such as a heater or a heating coil is placed outside the heating chamber 10, and the substrate 16-1, having been placed on a substrate supporter 14-1, is placed into the heating chamber 10. Then, the heating chamber 10 is set up to be heated by the heating means 15 to a predetermined temperature.
A substrate supporter 14-2, where a substrate 16-2 having been heated to a predetermined temperature is placed, is located at the lower part of the process chamber 12, and a doping means 18 with impurity ions is located at the upper part of the process chamber 12.
A cooling means 17 such as a cooling tube through which a cooling water or a cooling gas flows is placed in the cooling chamber 19 which is set up to cool down a substrate 16-3 having been doped with impurity ions to a predetermined temperature.
In the following description, a process for doping a substrate with impurity ions using an impurity doping apparatus having the above construction according to a related art is explained.
A substrate is transferred to the heating chamber 10, and the transferred substrate 16-1 is heated by the heating means 15 to a predetermined temperature. The preheated substrate 16-2 is placed on the substrate supporter 14-2 in the process chamber 20, and the substrate 16-2 is doped with impurity ions by the doping means 18. Then, the substrate 16-3, having been doped with impurity ions, is transferred to the cooling chamber 19 to be cooled down by the cooling means 17.
FIG. 2 is a second embodiment of an impurity doping apparatus II according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, the impurity doping apparatus II comprises a first process chamber 20 for doping a substrate 26-1 with impurity ions, and a second process chamber 29 for cooling down a substrate 26-2 having been doped with impurity ions.
A substrate supporter 24-1 having a heating means 22 inside is placed at the lower part of the first process chamber 20, and an impurity doping means 28 for a doping process with impurity ions is placed at the upper part of the first process chamber 20. A power supply 23 connected electrically to the heating means 22 supplies electricity. A cooling means 27, such as a cooling tube through which a cooling water or a cooling gas flows, is placed in the first cooling chamber 29 which is set up to cool down a substrate 26-2 having been doped with impurity ions to a predetermined temperature.
In an impurity doping apparatus having the above construction according to the second embodiment of a related art, the substrate 26-1 is placed on the substrate supporter 24-1 in the first process chamber 20. Then the substrate 26-1 is heated by the heating means 22, such as a hot coil, to a predetermined temperature. The heated substrate 26-1 is doped with impurity ions by the doping means 28 in the first process chamber 20. The substrate 26-2 having been doped with impurity ions is transferred to the substrate supporter 24-2 in the second process chamber 29, and then the substrate 26-2 is cooled down by the cooling means 27.
FIG. 3 is a third embodiment of an impurity doping apparatus III according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 3, an impurity doping apparatus III comprises a first process chamber 30 in which a process of scanning a substrate 36-1 with a laser is carried out, and a second process chamber 32 in which a process of doping a substrate 36-2 having been scanned with a laser is carried out.
A substrate supporter 34-1 is placed at the lower part of the first process chamber 30 and an irradiating laser supplying means 37 is placed at the upper part of the first process chamber 30. A substrate supporter 34-2 is placed at the lower part of the second process chamber 32, and an impurity doping means 38 supplying impurity ions is placed at the upper part of the second process chamber 32.
In the impurity doping apparatus III according to the third embodiment of a related art, the substrate 36-1 is placed on the substrate supporter 34-1 in the first process chamber 30, and crystallization is achieved by a laser scanning process by means of the laser supplying means 37. An arrow in the drawing indicates a direction in which the laser supplying means 37 moves. Then, the crystallized substrate is transferred to the substrate supporter 34-2 in the second process chamber 32. There, the crystallized substrate 36-2 is doped with impurity ions injected from the impurity doping means 38.
However, the above-mentioned impurity doping means according to related arts have complicated processes because the step of heating a substrate and the other step of doping with impurities are processed separately. Moreover, the doping means requires a large volume for the respective heating means and cooling means.